Watery prison
by Asukalover88
Summary: Jasper continues to try and set herself free...


Deep off the coast of beach city.

"Aaaggghhhh! How long do you plan on dragging me out here?!" Jasper screamed violently as Lapis remained silent, still dragging their monstrous body deeper into the sea. The blue Gem had leveled herself out as she moved three-legged through open ocean.

"You ungrateful little ingrate! You came all the way back to the Homeworld and for what?! To be trapped at the bottom of this godforsaken rock's ocean?! Ohhhhh when I get free the first thing I'm gonna do is smash your goddamn Gem, then I'm gonna kill them damned Crystal Gems!" Jasper ranted wildly as she started to trash around again, causing Lapis to chuckle lightly, only slowing her pace slightly.

"YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME BRAT!" Jasper struggled insanely trying to set herself free from the fusion with Lapis, her face twisting wildly as the water chains only got tighter around them.

"The name is Lapis, not BRAT and you're MY prisoner now, and as long as we're fused together you can't escape me." Lapis's dark words only infuriated Jasper more as she continued to kick and scream in their watery chains.

Sudden random lights flashed on as a large metal ball with floating legs propelled itself swiftly into they're view as a sonic voice erupted from the metal circle.

"How long you plan on screwing around drop here? I've been salvaging the ship, trying to contact the Homeworld and you've been down here swimming around...?!" Peridot's mocking tone was cut short at the sight of Malachite as Jasper was kind of glad to hear the annoying Gem's voice. "...Jasper?"

"What is... oh my Gem! Did you fuse with Lapis?" Peridot's voice became strangely high as she remembered Jasper though very little of Gems that fused.

"Shut up and get me outta here already!" Jasper screamed at the ball as one of the robot's legs began to grow and glow a bright yellow. The flashing weapon made Lapis snarl viciously as she raised one of her free hands and swiped it at the dangerous ball.

"Stay away!" Lapis's voice roared as a mighty shockwave erupted from her mouth. The floating ball was caught instantly as it rattled Peridot around like a coin in an empty jar.

"Can't you shut her up?" Peridot complained loudly as her fingers moved swiftly at the controls, countering the leverage and buoyancy of her craft against the violent attack. The ball moved in close and struck one of Malachite's arms as one of the water chains snapped free.

"YES! NO!" Malachite yelled with mixed emotion as Jasper became dead set on getting free now. Peridot struck another arm, then their massive chest as the chains binding the fused Gem shattered.

"Hurry up!" Jasper pulled their arms back exposed her chest as Peridot swiftly drilled her weapon deep into Malachite's chest. Yellow veins began to spread as Lapis felt the fusion breaking up.

"I won't... let... you... GO!" Lapis screamed as it was too late. Malachite became a mixed white bubble and split apart. Weak from controlling Malachite for so long, Lapis floated weightlessly for a moment, with only her thoughts.

"Why was I send here...?"

Her aqua wings swiftly grew into place to make her escape as Jasper was on top of her instantly. The larger Gem grabbed Lapis's collar with a hard smile and headbutted the water Gem, knock her unconscious. Peridot moved up swiftly to the two Gems as the white-haired woman grabbed a hold of one of the legs, with an unconscious Lapis in tow and headed for the surface.

The metal ball exploded from the water as Jasper inhaled the first fresh air she'd had in Gem Lordesse's knows how long. After a large splash the ball settled on the surface as a hatch opened up on top of the sphere. Peridot slowly rose from the opening as she stared down at the two weakened Gems.

"To think you were all talk Jasper, that girl had you down there for weeks." Jasper glared angrily at the greenish Gem's mocking tone as she looked down softly at Lapis's helpless frame.

"Why...?"

"It's time we left..." Peridot dropped down from the top of the metal ball onto the leg the 2 Gem's were on and grabbed Lapis lifelessly body like a ragdoll. "So we better lighten the load."

"Don't!" Jasper swiftly grab Peridot's arm as the greenish Gem looked strangely at the muscular Gem.

"Is something wrong Jasper?" An evil smile raised up Peridot's face as she slowly lowered Lapis. Jasper blushed lightly as she snatched the blue girl back from Peridot's cold, black fingers.

"She's your problem now, and I will state that in the report." Peridot turned around as another hatch opened on the side of the sphere. "Let's go, she's waiting..."

"Who?" Jasper asked as Peridot's head snapped to the side as her hard green eyes couldn't believe what she was hearing out of this crystal warrior's mouth. The tiniest chill climbed Jasper's large back at Peridot's silent reaction as it could be only one person.

"Yellow Diamond..."


End file.
